The Student Body
by XiangXu
Summary: Alfred finds himself trapped in a student council meeting alone with Ludwig. Instead of succumbing to boredom, Alfred finds an incredibly entertaining distraction... Rated M for Smutty fun times. Reader discretion is advised.


Title: The Student Body

Warnings: Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for a cat.

AN: I wanted to try my hand at smut and this is what happened. I feel that it's a bit awkward, but that's kind of what I was going for.

* * *

Alfred let out a small sigh as he rounded the corner of the hall that lead towards the library and the various offices for the school's administration. It's on beautiful, warm days like this that he regrets having ever run for student council. Kiku, his best friend, had asked him to run. In recent years, there has been a remarkable lack of interest in the student body with regards to student government. Alfred really had no choice in the matter. Kiku was quite crafty when he wanted to be, and given his calm, collected exterior, it was always difficult for anyone to discern whether or not he was being polite and composed… or manipulative. He sighed once more as he neared the entrance to the library. The hallway was relatively quiet; the fact that classes ended for the day are most likely the cause of that.

The only individuals left on school grounds would be the students who are a part of various clubs, and the faculty. Making his way into the library, Alfred essentially sets himself on auto-pilot. Navigating his way to the back of the library where the reference room is located, he continues to lament the fact that on this beautiful sun lit day, he would be stuck inside at a boring student council meeting… instead of in his room shooting zombies. He reaches for the handle and moves to open the door to the meeting, only to find that it is locked. Pursing his lips slightly in a combination of minor annoyance and contemplation, Alfred reaches into his back-pack and begins to dig around. Ludwig had started locking the doors during student council meetings because of Feli; he was a chick-magnet.

The bubbly little Italian was a prolific flirt. Easily scared, and equally easy to distract, he always managed to find time to chat up any member of the opposite sex regardless of looks. Although Feli always tried to pay attention during meetings, his flirting makes him incredibly popular, and student council meetings had, until recently, always 'come under attack' by giggling girls that wanted to spend time with him. Having finally found his key to the reference room, Alfred unlocks the door and walks in. The door softly closes itself, making a barely audible click. Looking around, Alfred quickly realizes that the only individual in the room besides himself was Ludwig.

"Hello!" Alfred says while putting on a smile. He glances around the room one more time to make sure he didn't over look anyone. He was always a bit paranoid about doing that lately since his brother and Kiku have these 'insane ninja' skills. "Where's Kiku and Feli?"

"Elizabeta dragged Kiku off to an emergency photography club meeting," Ludwig said with a mildly annoyed look. "…And I lost track of Feli shortly after the last class. He saw a bunch of pretty girls."

Great, Alfred thought to himself. Kiku and Feli had ditched and left him all alone with Ludwig. Judging by the stack of papers Ludwig had surrounded himself with; Alfred could look forward to a lovely afternoon of filing or some other mind numbingly mundane task. Containing a sigh, Alfred plastered on another smile and asked Ludwig what he needed to do for the day. Taking a seat next to Ludwig, Alfred grabs a stack of papers and begins to sort them. The room is unbearably quiet. The only sound being that of paper being handled. Alfred contemplates trying to start a conversation, but thinks better of it. The sooner this is finished, the sooner he can go home and play video games. He would also have to call Kiku and guilt trip him into spending time with him… Kiku isn't the only one that can be manipulative when he wants to.

The tedium of the task at hand eventually causes Alfred's mind to wander. At first it was daydreams about super powered individuals saving the day, but his mind quickly takes a nose dive into the gutter. Alfred had recently done some research online about oral sex. 'Research' wasn't some cover for porn mind you; he actually was curious and found a whole bunch of articles about the subject. At first he looked up how to 'perform' such acts on women. You never really hear about the topic much and it was rather interesting. From there he went on to men. He had started to become more aware of his curiosity towards the same sex as of late. For as long as he could remember, Alfred had always stared a bit longer at an attractive male body than a woman's. He had always believed that it was because he wanted to look like them. Alfred throughout middle school had always been a little 'round' and he would always find himself staring at any attractive male body and wish to look like that.

However, when Alfred started high school, he finally got his act together and started to do something about his health and physique. Although he always appears confident on the outside, he can be quite insecure. For some reason, he found the idea of his friends and family knowing that he wanted to lose weight and work out a bit embarrassing. Alfred developed his own little routine in secret, doing sit-ups or push-ups on the bathroom floor while waiting for the bathtub to fill. Taking the stairs instead of the elevator; going on long walks during the evening (bringing his dog along to make it look like he was just walking the dog) and even filling his backpack full of text books and using it as an improvised dumbbell as he walked home while no one was looking. He even started avoiding candy and soft drinks, and was surprised when all the little things started to add up. Now he has lost the fluff and he even has some muscles. He was so pleased when he first noticed he actually looked 'good'. Even though he has some definition now, his 'muscles' are kind of soft to touch instead of rock hard… which is a little disappointing.

Even after earning himself a body that he is pleased with, Alfred still found himself staring in the boys locker room when he was confident no one would notice. He slowly began to realize that maybe he was staring for differing reasons than what he originally thought. Although he has never once stared at a woman or even taken a serious interest, Alfred can't yet bring himself to accept that he may be gay, so he says he's 'bi'… to himself.

Alfred is pulled from his thoughts as Ludwig clears his throat as he glances over some of the papers. Alfred finds his eyes briefly taking in Ludwig's appearance, from his slicked back blonde hair and his strong jaw line to his broad shoulders and 'sexy arms' before wondering south. The tips and facts he had learned during his research session flash through his mind. Many were things he had never heard of or seen before. Alfred was a 17 year old teen and is obviously no stranger to porn, but many of the tips he read about he has never seen. If they do actually work, than the 'actors' in basically every porn he has ever seen must be amateurs, or going at it in a half-assed manner. A particularly heavy walker with loud footsteps thunders past the opposite side of the reference room door and briefly commands Alfred's attention.

Alfred tries to get back to work, and focus, but has great difficulty in doing so. He has a rather odd want to actually try some of what he read. Mostly, he wants to see if the tips are actually good or if it's just a load of crap. He switches his attention back to Ludwig, more specifically his crotch, and wonders if Ludwig would be willing. Ludwig had to be gay, many in the school thought so. The tall Germanic student was always hanging around Feli and would act in what many would describe as jealous when the red headed Italian was overly flirtatious with the female student 'bodies'.

'_Poor Ludi,'_ Alfred thinks to himself. It would suck to be gay and like someone that didn't 'roll that way'.

*Cough*

"Are you ok?" Alfred is startled out of his thoughts once again as Ludwig addresses him. He notices that Ludwig sports a slightly uncomfortable look. Upon seeing Ludwig's face, Alfred realizes that Ludwig had caught him staring at his 'junk'. A slight blush dusts Alfred's face as he tries to work on a plausible excuse and way out of a potentially embarrassing situation. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it as an idea suddenly hits him. There is a way to get Ludwig to let him try out what he knows.

"Are you gay?" Alfred suddenly blurts out. The unexpected question and its contents zooms out of left field and smashes into Ludwig's face leaving a bright red blush. Ludwig is left sputtering while he tries to think of a response. Alfred gets up from his seat and moves towards Ludwig. "I only ask because you seem to be… I think you like Feli."

"What?" Ludwig finally manages to regain his composure somewhat before quickly losing it again when Alfred pulls Ludwig and his chair out from under the table and seats himself on Ludwig's lap.

"It's just that," Alfred pauses briefly and splays a hand across Ludwig's chest. He pouts slightly at how, unlike his own, it's incredibly firm and manly. "You're always around him, and when he's gone for too long, you get worried. You even get jealous when he ignores you in favor of a pretty girl."

Ludwig's face seems to turn an even deeper shade of red as he tries to stutter out a response. His attempts to form an understandable reply are dashed as Alfred learns forward and brings their lips together in a quick peck.

"You look kind of adorable like this," Alfred teases as he pulls away. Despite playing the role of seducer, Alfred's cheeks pink slightly as he slides a hand onto Ludwig's crotch and begins to rub. Even through the fabric, Alfred can tell that Ludwig is well endowed and is slightly embarrassed that finding out how big Ludwig feels makes him want to see it. He suddenly gets doubts on whether or not he should continue this any further. Ludwig's mind seems to have frozen up like Windows Vista and is just staring at Alfred wide eyed.

'_The guy's a freakin tank,'_ Alfred thinks to himself as he continues to rub his hand against Ludwig. _'If he wanted me to stop he could make me… right?'_ He continues to debate with himself briefly before deciding to go even further. Alfred stops his ministrations and gets up off of Ludwig, who just stares, and lowers himself onto his knees between Ludwig's legs. Alfred glances up at Ludwig's face, looking for any sign of 'No', before focusing his attention on the German student's pants. Ludwig's button and zipper put up little resistance and find themselves undone before Alfred. A small smile forms on Alfred's face as he sees Ludwig's plain, boring looking boxers. He had expected briefs, but the lack of any interesting patterns or colors is so Ludwig. Deciding that trying to pull both Ludwig's pants and underwear off might snap the blushing, wide eyed German, back to his austere senses, Alfred settles on fishing Ludwig out of the front of his boxers.

"Whoa" Alfred says mostly to himself in awe as he stares at Ludwig's 'dimensions'. He is sure that he has slightly more length than Ludwig, but the German has some impressive girth. Alfred blushes as he remembers what it is he wants to do. Glancing up, he notices that Ludwig is looking off to the side, refusing to look at what's going on between his legs. Alfred looks down again and stares at Ludwig's length for a bit. Although he read about various tricks and tips to use, he doesn't really know how to start, there wasn't a play-for-play manual or anything. Remembering the picture in the article with the ice cream cone, the American teen decides to start with that. He places one hand around the base of his German partner, and 'lifts up' slightly before taking an exploratory lick up the underside of Ludwig's penis. It doesn't taste as 'musky' as he was expecting.

During his research he had stumbled across some horror stories and was actually a bit afraid. In fact, Ludwig tasted really clean, which isn't too surprising, given how well kept his appearance is. He gives Ludwig a few more licks along the underside of his length before resting his chin against it. Sticking his tongue out, Alfred curls it up slightly and presses it's soft, silky 'underbelly' on the area where the head connects to the shaft. Keeping a firm grip with one hand, Alfred begins rapidly swiping his tongue against Ludwig. Upon hearing a hitching in breath, Alfred glances up to see that Ludwig is leaning his head back over the back of the chair. Deciding that it's time to try something different, Alfred goes back to giving a few long licks along Ludwig's length as if it were an ice cream cone before taking his length into his mouth.

Alfred has his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth so that Ludwig would be pressing against the underside of Alfred's tongue. Alfred had read that the underside of the tongue feels really nice, and that by pressing it against the roof of the mouth helps to create suction. He slides his hand from the base of Ludwig's cock up towards his mouth before moving both his head and hand back down. Concentrating at the task at hand, Alfred falls into a rhythm, five fast 'strokes' then one slow, then four fast and two slow, and so on. Sometimes while coming back up, or going down, he'll twist his hand around to provide Ludwig with different sensations. Although Ludwig hasn't asked him to stop, Alfred becomes slightly worried as Ludwig is making none of the noises one associates with the act they are performing.

Continuing his rhythm, Alfred glances up to check on Ludwig. Although Ludwig is making no noises, his face is contorting into strange, yet oddly arousing faces that sends jolts of electricity throughout Alfred's body. A strangled gasp escapes from Ludwig's mouth as the German places his hands on Alfred's head and tangles his fingers in the American's hair.

'_Trying to keep quiet,'_ Alfred thinks to himself as he moves his head up so that only the head of Ludwig's penis is in his mouth. Alfred mentally smirks as he then plunges his tongue into the tip of Ludwig's length and begins a savage 'tongue lashing' on the meatus (the opening to the urethra). In Alfred's 'studies' he had learned that the area can be remarkably sensitive. That fact must have been true since Ludwig let out an audible gasp and his loose grip on Alfred's hair intensified. The knowledge that he was making has German partner feel so good was actually incredibly arousing for the American. Feeling merciful, Alfred ceases his assault and pulls his mouth off of Ludwig with an audible pop. Giving a sly smirk, he blows on the tip of Ludwig's penis and is pleased to see that it seems to send chills up and down Ludwig's body.

Alfred moves to descend onto Ludwig's length again but then pauses before standing up. His smirk returns when he sees the confused and slightly disappointed look on the German student's face. Turning around, Alfred climbs up onto the table and carefully moves the stacks of papers out of the way before lying down onto his back; hanging his head over the edge facing Ludwig. Lifting, or laying his arms over his head, Alfred motions with his hands for Ludwig to come over to him. Ludwig gets up cautiously, working out in his head what Alfred has in mind. Alfred lets out a small laugh as Ludwig's pants fall to his ankles as he moves closer.

"It'll be fine. I can steer you with your hips," Alfred says when he notices the apprehensive look on the German student's face. Once in range, Alfred (still on his back) reaches out and grabs Ludwig's butt, bringing him closer. This was just another trick Alfred had learned while reading. Apparently some guys really like having control during oral sex, and then it's called _Irrumination_ not _Feilatio_. Also, lying on your back on a bed (in this case table) and hanging your head over the edge also helped to open up the throat. Giving Ludwig a reassuring smile, Alfred opens his mouth and feels a bit embarrassed, wondering if he looked like a whore or something equally 'degrading'. Ludwig himself didn't seem too enthused with this turn of events, but after a brief pause inserted himself into Alfred's mouth. Alfred was appreciative of Ludwig's concern, and was slightly amused at how gingerly Ludwig was thrusting in and out of his mouth. After a while, the two had become familiar enough with the new position and found themselves enjoying it. Ludwig had found a rhythm that both he and Alfred were comfortable with and had occupied his hands by rubbing them against Alfred's chest in rhythm with his thrusting. Alfred would turn and angle Ludwig by keeping his hands on the German's well-toned buttocks and couldn't help giving it the occasional squeeze or rub.

"Ah… Alfred," Ludwig grunted as he pulled out of Alfred's mouth and fell back into his chair. He gave himself a few furious strokes before ejaculating all over the front of his school uniform. Alfred noted to himself that Ludwig must not have touched himself or received any sort of intimate contact for a decent amount of time… that was one hell of a porn star worthy load. Watching Ludwig recover from their excursion into the realm of oral sex was oddly rewarding and Alfred couldn't help but feel a strange sort of giddiness and arousal about the fact that it was him that made the Spartan German class president feel so good. It also made him realize that he was painfully hard down south.

"I have to go to the restroom!" Alfred shouted as he jumped up off the table. He reached down and adjusted 'himself' so that his little 'problem' wouldn't be visible to the world and rushed out of the door, leaving Ludwig to his thoughts. It didn't take long for Alfred to return from the nearest restroom. Rather thoughtfully, he had brought back several paper towels and a bottle of water for Ludwig to try and clean himself up with as best he could. It was the least he could do; Ludwig did pull out and get himself dirty instead of in or on him. An awkward silence descends upon the two as Ludwig finishes cleaning himself up, there's probably going to be a stain, but at least for now it just looks like someone spilled their drink on his shirt. Neither seems to be able to break the silence, both periodically open their mouths in an attempt to say something but no one seems able to figure out what to say or do next.

"Where did you learn all of… that?" Ludwig asks. It's not the best of questions, but it's something.

"Oh," Alfred blushes slightly. "The internet. There's a lot of articles and what not."

"Interesting," Ludwig states while collecting the papers on the table and placing them in a container. He then collects his things and moves to make his way out of the room but is interrupted by Alfred.

"We're still… friends right?" Alfred asks nervously, and although it feels like forever, Ludwig eventually nods in conformation and Alfred releases a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Yay!"

"Do you always research such 'things' while on the internet?" Ludwig questions as he once again moves towards the door with Alfred close behind; the awkward tension dissipating with each passing second.

"Haha… No." Alfred replies as he opens the door for Ludwig. "But I do like to research random stuff when I'm bored."

"Huh…" Ludwig steps out into the library and waits for Alfred to lock up the room. It's a quick task for Alfred and the two walk towards the exit of the library side by side.

"You know~, I didn't get to try all of what I learned," Alfred says with a devious grin as Ludwig's face flushes red and he once again finds the German student adorably sputtering.


End file.
